The invention relates to an endoscope, comprising a main body, an endoscope tube fixedly connected to the main body, and a connection piece for a cannula that can be placed over the endoscope tube, wherein on the connection piece there is configured a connection to which a cannula end of the cannula can be fastened.
Endoscopes of this type are known and have proved of value for conveying with the cannula, for instance, liquids out of or into a cavity examined with the endoscope tube.
In this context, on the cannula end are frequently configured laterally protruding connection branches, which prevent the cannula ends from being able to be fastened in any chosen orientation to the main body. On the other hand, the orientation in which the cannula end can be fastened to the main body is predetermined by the respective connection.
DE 60 2006 000 889 T2 discloses a medical valve connection having a Luer lock connecting piece, wherein on the connecting piece are configured spring claws, which engage in complementarily shaped teeth in order to define a locking apparatus which acts only in one direction and which is designed to permit rotation of the connecting piece in relation to a body only in a single rotational direction in order to enable release of a Luer lock connecting piece which is screwed on.